particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Alliance
Founded 2471 in Adlerberg, Utagia, Holy Luthori Empire. '''The party was in 3795 reformed from the Employers Association Party (IA). The party is in possession with the elite infantry and mechanized unit called Luthori Guard of Honour. The Liberal Alliance is the political branch of the Luthori Employer's Association. '''The party stands for: ''- Social rights regardless of gender, race, or sexual orientation.'' ''- Freedom and Liberty for everyone.'' ''- Laissez-faire capitalism.'' ''- Basic social security.'' ''- Free trade and low taxes.'' ''- An effective and flexible national security.'' ''- A generous and human immigration.'' ''- Globalism and internationalism.'' The Liberal Alliance was founded, in it's current shape, in 3795, although the party counts 2471 as it's "birthday". This because of it's common base in Adlerberg and it's connection to the Duke of Adlerberg, which has been a fact since, at least, late 2500's. The four generations parties also symbolizes the House of Adlerberg's ideological journey in to the political centre. The current Liberal Alliance still holds close connections to Luthori Employers Association. The Holy Luthori Empire had in the late 3700's a bad situation in many ways. The economy was in a crisis and regression since the 3750's, this because of that women were entitled none or few working rights. Some branches of the economy still applied to slavery! The Employers Bureau in Luthori fought an uneven battle against the omnipresent and reactionary state, which was, in many ways, steered by and exclusive group of aristocrats and bureacrats with inherited positions. And Luthori, although a democracy, strembled under this aristocratic semi-democratic governance. The political left, with their socialists and left-minded liberals have for hundreds of years been oppressed and persecuted and almost extincted. In the Business and Industry more classical liberal and liberal conservative ideas had been strong for decades. And in 3789 the old Employers Assocation Party, subsequently Liberal Alliance where restarted to get more liberal influence in the Holy Imperial Diet. This showed to be a genious move from the Business and Industry and the EAP got over 80% of the legislature in the 3790 election. And for the coming four years some sort of Liberal Revolution followed. The Liberal Alliance with their partyleader Edith Gripenwald introduced a plan to raise up the Luthorian economy as well as oppressed citizens. The nobility's power was circumscribed but not removed entirely. Women's working rights and right to divorce was introduced for the first time in the Luhorian history for many hundreds of years. And the semi-fascist slavery system was scrapped as well as religious compulsury features in the society. The LA and Edith Gripenwald was greetad as saviours by many Luthorians even if the old system still had strong support in the masses. The Party has two factions. The Classical Liberals. The strongest faction in the party. This faction seeks a freedom-based society with a strong business and industry. A strong currency and low taxes as well as a strong national security are building stones for this group which is strongly funded by the Employers Assocation and private business. This faction also includes liberal conservatives who are powerful supporters to the Monarchy and the royal House, which has resulted in the LA's, at least, passive enthusiasm for the monarchy. The Social Liberals. This is the minority faction in the party. This faction seeks an equality-based society with a tolerant social climate and acceptance for oppressed groups such as women, homosexuals and people of other races than white. The left wing of this faction even call themselves feminists and are quite aggressive in their rhetorical strategies. This faction also enhance a basic social security for the most exposed groups in society. Partyleaders: 3794-........ Edith Gripenwald